


Воспоминания

by Mr_Poher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Poher/pseuds/Mr_Poher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые моменты из жизни Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспоминания

Стайлз помнит, как в пять лет впервые увидел Скотта. Помнит, как тот, широко улыбаясь, бесстрашно шагал по лужам в ярко-желтых резиновых сапожках. Тогда маленький Стайлз ужасно завидовал, ведь Скотт выглядел таким счастливым. До тех пор, пока не упал в одну из луж, устроив потоп из грязи, воды и слез.

Знаменательной датой в его жизни стал тот день, когда он официально, можно сказать, познакомился со Скоттом. В то время как их родители бродили по супермаркету в поисках разной полезной, но невкусной провизии, мальчики придирчивыми взглядами осматривали отдел сладостей. Рука наглого мальчишки потянулась к любимым хлопьям Стайлза. С недовольного «Эй, я первый увидел!» все и началось. 

Когда они пошли в школу, Стайлз взял за правило всегда садиться рядом с другом. Это ведь так странно – не иметь возможности все время болтать - дурацкие школьные правила, кто их выдумал только! Стайлз помнит, как Скотт сдерживал улыбку, глядя на Стайлза, рисующего карикатуру на Миссис Ужасную Зануду (как окрестил ее тот же Стайлз). И как они в панике переглядывались, ища друг у друга поддержки, когда она нашла злополучный листок.

Стайлз помнит, как они мечтали стать супергероями. Как он рассказывал Скотту о том, что хочет спасать людей, как его папа. Сколько раз они с тогда уже лучшим другом спасали мир, Стайлз уже и не сможет сосчитать. Помнит, как признался Скотту в том, что влюблен в Лидию Мартин. Помнит, что Скотт не стал над ним смеяться, только искренне радовался и поддерживал, когда их операции по привлечению внимания девочки не срабатывали.

Стайлз никогда не видел глаза Скотта, когда тот узнал о страшной потере Стайлза. Не мог видеть, как они наполнились тем же отчаяньем и горем, что бушевали тогда в душе Стайлза. Но зато он ни за что не забудет, как Скотт впервые неуклюже и с шумом залез к нему в дом. Они сидели молча, просто обнявшись. Стайлз тихо плакал, крепко вцепившись в друга, а тот только поглаживал его по голове, стараясь хоть немного облегчить боль. Им не нужны были слова. 

Стайлз помнит их первую вечеринку, на которую они прошмыгнули, смешавшись с толпой. Тогда Стайлз впервые напился. Он чувствовал себя таким взрослым. Когда он увидел Лидию, целующуюся с каким-то парнем, ему было очень обидно, он решил, что она ему не нужна, и утопил свою умирающую влюбленность в пиве. Правда, Скотту тогда пришлось тащить его домой. До сих пор неловко вспоминать, как он брякнул в ответ на недовольство Скотта («Черт, друг, выглядишь отвратительно!») нечто вроде «А ты сегодня очень красивый». Ни он, ни Скотт не вспоминали об этом, хотя Стайлз ведь и ничего такого не имел в виду – просто констатация факта, его наблюдение. Это же его лучший друг, какие могут быть неловкости!

Стайлз помнит их первую поездку на его новом джипе. Естественно, он позвал своего друга опробовать машину. Это было нечто! Они высовывались из окна и кричали. Потом болтали и смеялись, представляя, как едут путешествовать на джипе по всему свету. Только вдвоем навстречу целому миру. Один из лучших дней в его жизни. Но этот день вошел в историю еще и потому, что тогда Стайлз понял кое-что важное. Вечером он довез Скотта до дома, и тот обнял его. Стайлз не знает точно, что тогда сказал Скотт (что-то вроде: «Чувак, я так рад за тебя. Это было очень круто!»), но в тот момент он смотрел на Стайлза с такой радостью, их общим счастьем, что у Стайлза дух захватывало. Он понял, что они связаны, что чувствуют друг друга, что Скотт – частичка его самого, просто оторванная, но неотделимая. Он знал с тех пор, что хочет всегда быть рядом со Скоттом. По-любому. Как друг, как брат, как… как угодно.

Стайлз помнит, как переступил черту. Он понял это, когда вдруг начал заглядываться на губы лучшего друга, подавляя порывы провести по ним пальцем. Иногда ему хотелось просто обнять Скотта, вот так, без причины. Он хотел бы ненавидеть Скотта за то, что тот делал с ним, но не мог. Это же Скотт! Ему приходилось вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Но Скотт не был бы его лучшим другом, если бы не заметил перемены.

Стайлз помнит, но никому не расскажет, как Скотт позвал его однажды к себе. Они сидели тогда, смотрели какой-то фильм. И тогда Скотт спросил его, что случилось. Он пытался, правда, хотел отмахнуться от вопросов. Но разве же соврешь Скотту? Стайлз до сих пор хранит как дракон сокровища воспоминания о том, как он впервые признался другу в любви. С усмешкой вспоминает ошалелое лицо лучшего друга, на котором понимание отразилось только через минуту (он считал). Представляет, каким удивленным выглядело его лицо, когда Скотт взял его за плечи, притянул к себе и поцеловал. То еще, наверное, было зрелище. Фильм они так и не досмотрели.

Стайлз лежит, глядя на бледную луну. Почему он вдруг начал думать об этом? Мысленно пожав плечами, он переворачивается на другой бок и привычно утыкается в теплую спину Скотта. Приобняв его, Стайлз пристраивается рядом и, слушая мерное сопение своей половинки, быстро засыпает.


End file.
